together at last
by minniblack
Summary: The marauders sneak in drunk on night and Danielle is there with her boyfriend. What happenes when they see something that makes Sirius angry and Jealous.... SBoc RLoc JPLE Chapter one revised
1. not so drunk after all

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry potter...just Danielle and Brandon...

Summary: So I was watching ghost whisperer last night and it was one where someone was getting abused and this ghost came back any who it gave me this idea...ENJOY!

* * *

Danielle and her boyfriend Brandon were sitting in the Gryffindor common room late one night. After a month together, they already had nothing to say to one another. She thought dating a sixth year would be interesting...she was very wrong.

**'If he would only talk to me'** she thought rolling her eyes.

He finally sat down next to her, his arm going around her shoulder. She leaned against him and picked up a book.

"Hey I think I'm going to go to bed." he said after an awkward science

"Okay." She cheerfully added

"Are you?"

"No I'm going to wait for a little bit..."

"Why?"

"I want to finish this book."

"You just started it."

"I know precisely why I want to finish it."

"Then I'm staying with you."

"Fine."she inwardly sighed wishing he would go away.

The real reason she was staying had not come back from Dagon Alley. Sirius Black, A fellow seventh year had been in Danielle's mind alot this year. Sure they were friends and he had fancied her since fifth year, but Sirius was notorious for having more than one girl at once and she didn't want to get her heart broken.

**'Take the risk.'** her mind told her

"You're not reading." Brandon pointed out

"I'm thinking."

"About what?" he asked, his arm squeezing her painfully

**'Goodness he is controlling...'**

It was true, Brandon controlled her and that was okay she guessed. He was so cute though. One look at his brown hair and green eyes and she was sold, but sometimes she got tired of being controlled by a kid younger than herself. Danielle wanted a refund, but she just couldn't do it.

"About you." she smiled kissing him

As the clock struck two thirty, the portrait door opened to reveal a drunken Sirius Black and James Potter followed by a less smashed Remus. Peter was nowhere to be found.

"Remus." Danielle rose from Brandon's chest.

"Dani!" Remus said clearly tipsy

"Remus sit down!" she ushered him to a chair

"What about me?" Sirius smiled

"Well let's see James is totally pissed because he fought with Lily again...James bloody hell you fell sit down." she sat James down and continued "And you are pissed because you have no life"

"No I am pissed because you torture me with your sexiness." Sirius grabbed Danielle, pulling her close to him

"HEY!" Brandon stood

Sirius laughed hollowly "Your in sixth year kid, even when I am pissed I can kick your arse."

"Sirius let go of me and Brandon go to bed."

"I'm not your child."

"Brandon please."

"NO I TELL YOU WHAT TO DO AND YOU ARE GOING TO BLOODY BED!" he grabbed her wrist

"Brandon you're an arsehole leave." Danielle had reached her breaking point

Brandon slapped Danielle, who stumbled into Sirius, knocking him down. James rose and pulled his wand out on Brandon

"I'm going to kill you if you come near her again."

"I'll bet you are seeing three of me." he tried looking tough

"Hey there are three of us, one for each of you."

Sirius and Remus stood, ready to curse him into the oblivion.

"ENOUGH!" Danielle yelled" Guys sit down and Brandon go away we are so done!"

"Bitch you can't just-"

"I believe she can." Sirius interjected

As soon as Brandon left, Danielle helped James, Remus and Sirius up the stairs.

"Thanks Dani." James and Remus mumbled

"Anytime boys." she smiled gently at them

As Danielle wanted to walk out, she saw Sirius lying on his bed. Walking over there, he looked asleep. Pushing the black locks out of his eyes, she smiled. Dragging her hand across the sheets as she was leaving, Sirius took her hand.

"I thought you were asleep." she whispered

"No, I was thinking."

"How can you drink? You are pissed."

"I had one drink tonight."

"Good. Wait why?"

"I knew you were going to be here with that prat, and someone had to get them back alive or Kylie and Lily would kill me."

"Very true." Danielle smiled, her bangs falling into her face

With his free hand, Sirius tucked it behind her hair." I hate what he did to you."

"I know." she whispered not looking at him

"Dani sit."

When she did, he asked softly" Was that the first time it happened to you?" he asked lifting her chin to see tears coming down her face "Damn it!" he swore wiping the tears from her eyes

"Sirius, I..." she began to sob

"Shh." he sat up and motioned for her to lie down.

Her head on his lap, while he stroked her hair.

"Dani?" he whispered

She was asleep. He put her under the blankets then went to sleep on the couch they had put in the room. Danielle had his hand tightly. Smiling, he laid down beside her. Wrapping his arms around her kissing the top of her head before he fell asleep himself...


	2. discovering and dressing

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry potter

* * *

Danielle awoke in the morning, with Sirius' arms wrapped around her waist and his chin in the crook of the backside of her neck. Turning in his arms, she smiled facing him.

"Good morning." he whispered, his voice deep and kind

"Morning." she smiled moving closer to him, his arms becoming tighter around her

"So I heard you're single." Sirius smirked

"You heard correct."

"Yes I always knew you would end up in my bed one of these days." he grinned

"I could always leave." Danielle tried to wiggle out of his grip, but his quittich keeper muscles were no match for her.

Settling into his grasp, she moved her body as close as possible to his

"What are you doing?" he asked, backing his face away

"Come here." Danielle put her hand around his neck and pulled him close to her lips.

Sirius laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, moving his back to her hips. Danielle felt his lips move closer to hers as she drifted her eyes shut. Sirius had waited since fourth year to kiss her willingly, so he wanted it to be perfect. Lightly touching his lips to hers, he didn't expect the tingling in his lips when he broke from her. Danielle kissed him again, this time firmer and deeper. He had no objection to kissing her back in the same manner. As his tongue ran across her bottom lip, hers slowly entered his mouth with reluctance, but no objection afterwards. Sirius rolled them over and over, until there was no more bed to roll on. As his hand began to slide up her dirty white school blouse undoing the buttons one by one, the curtain was pulled open by Remus. Sirius quickly covered Danielle.

"Can we assist you Moony?"

"No Sirius but class begins in an hour and you have missed breakfast."

"That's the first time in seven years." Sirius looked hurt

"I'm sorry." Danielle whispered

"You are worth it."

"Are you two dating?" Remus raised an eyebrow

"Would I do this with a girl I am not dating?" Sirius asked

"Yes." Remus and Danielle chimed in

"Yes well I have changed and this is my DanI."

"I'll be sure to tell Kylie." Remus smirked referring to his girlfriend and Danielle's best friend

As soon as he had left the room Sirius turned back to Danielle "Where were we?" Sirius asked

"Sleeping?" Danielle as still very tired and had all day to snog Sirius "So does this mean I'm not single anymore?"

"It means if I catch another bloke around you in a manner I don't like he will be blown to little pieces." he kissed her

"I won't test you on that."

"Good."

Quickly setting the alarm for a half an hour later, Sirius drifted off to sleep happier than he had been last night… A half hour later, the alarm was buzzing...loudly

"Noooo." Sirius groaned

"We have to." Danielle yawned, starting to get up

She looked down at her open shirt and realized it was dirty.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked getting up out of bed, his hair sticking up in the back.

Danielle stifled a snort "My shirt is…" she cleared her throat "Dirty, yes it's dirty."

"Oh well you can borrow one of mine." he opened his trunk and threw a wrinkled shirt at her.

"Thanks." she looked at the large shirt and threw it on the bed.

"Wait." Sirius smiled walking towards her with his shirt thrown on, unbuttoned revealing his perfect six pack.

Danielle couldn't tear her eyes away. "What?'

"You look better like that." He grabbed her waist staring down her bra

Raising an eyebrow at him she asked "Are you staring down my bra?"

"A bloke can't help himself." he shrugged laughing as she smacked him

Buttoning his shirt, she fixed his tie, while he put pants on

Danielle put his shirt on, which hung down to her knees, wrinkled. Slipping her skirt off, she saw the corners of Sirius mouth turn up.

"Don't get bloody excited." she smiled slipping her skirt up to her waist.

Thankfully, her skirt was just long enough to cover it. Steaming the shirt, it unwrinkled.

"Tie?" she asked

"Here."

"Thank you." she smiled

Going into the bathroom, Danielle curled her hair and half clipped it. Another wave of her wand caused her makeup to be perfected.

"Sirius come here." he walked into the bathroom

A third wave of her wand made his hair a messy perfect again. He kissed her thanks, grabbed his books and took her hand as they headed downstairs. Danielle had left her book bag downstairs so she made sure to grab it before heading out the portrait hole.


End file.
